Inflatable articles such as life vests, marker buoys, and the like are typically provided with a nozzle-like inflation manifold of metallic construction. The manifold has a first end in fluid communication with the interior cavity of the inflatable article and a second end adapted to be engaged by an inflator that contains a source of gaseous fluid under pressure.
Since most inflatable articles are formed by thin panels of elastomeric materials, the union between the manifold and the panel is problematic. Some manufacturers thicken the panel in the region of the inflation manifold and apply bonding agents in an effort to secure the manifold to the thickened panel. Other manufacturers use an attachment technique known as RF (radio frequency) welding.
Inflation manifolds, however, generally include nozzles having round cross sections. As is well known, round objects are easily rotated; thus, even when thickened panels and strong bonding and attachment techniques are employed, inflation manifolds tend to rotate and such rotation, of course, destroys the bond between manifold and panel and the inflated article loses gaseous fluid.
There is a need for a new manifold construction that is more resistant to rotation and retraction than the manifolds of the prior art, but the prior art, taken as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how the limitations of the art could be overcome.
Moreover, the known manifold constructions are subject to alignment problems that may cause catastrophic failures to inflate. Specifically, if the manifolds of the prior art are rotationally or longitudinally misaligned with respect to a passageway formed in the inflator with which the manifold is used, such misalignment can prevent flow of gases from the gas cartridge to the inflatable article.
The prior art is devoid of suggestions as to how the misalignment problem could be solved.